gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Benny Urbano
Benjamin "Benny" Urbano is the main antagonist of ''Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo''. Biography Benjamin Urbano is the hedonistic son of Alessandro Urbano, one of the most respected and influential elders of the Messina Crime Family. Benny thinks Messinas value the past and mafia traditions too much and is dedicated to form his own, modern, criminal organization, which he plans to call Urbano Family, much to his father's dismay. Benny is familiar with working with his father's most trusted assistant, Giorgio Timms, who shares Alessandro's dislike towards Benny's lifestyle, but works for him nonetheless. Events in Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo In 2005, Panamanian drug cartel is invading Messina turf, but not like the other members of the family, who want to kill them all for their disrespect, Benjamin sees the Panamanians as potential business partners. He sets his long-term dream of founding his own criminal organization his main priority. Benny hires his trusted ally Giorgio Timms to help him become a major player in Liberty City's criminal underworld. Benny's been in talks with the Korean Mob about them teaming up, but when it turns the mob's elders do not support the idea and Benny makes Giorgio kill them in return, the Koreans put a bounty on Benny's head. Giorgio assists Benny's good friend Melvin Powers with some errands, while Benny keeps a low profile and makes plans. Soon after, he hires Giorgio to kill all his friends who sees as potential rivals and steal a ton of cash from the Koreans. With this money, Melvin hires a well-known master criminal, Michelangelo Lipton, to plan a profitable heist for him. Benny also orders a hit on journalist Mary Cummings for snooping on his dealings. Unbeknownst to Benjamin, Giorgio's been helping Cummings and saves her from Benny's hitmen. The intel Cummings has gathered, reveals Melvin Powers to be in league with the Panamanians. For this, Benny's father Alessandro orders Giorgio to kill Powers. The FIB confiscates all Powers' documents, which leads Benny and Giorgio to wipe all the mentions of them off them. The heist plotted by Lipton is carried out and Benjamin is rich. With that wealth, Benjamin forms "The Urbano Crime Family" and strikes a deal with the Panamanians. Benjamin starts attacking Messina Family businesses to show the leaders of the Family, set in their ways, that they should've listened him and updated themselves to the 2000s. Giorgio remains faithful to Alessandro and helps him wipe out the Panamanians and Benny's gang. He also kidnaps Benny and takes him to Alessandro. Benny pleads for his life, claiming he's true intentions were always simply to make Alessandro proud, who blames himself for Benny's actions and kills him. Giorgio and Alessandro close the trunk of their car with Benjamin inside and leave. Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo *Big in Liberty (Boss) *Overeating (Boss) *Track N' Find (Boss) *Birthday Present (Boss) *Down The Toilet *Hitting The Snitches (Boss) *The Ultimate Enforcer (Boss) *Getting Rich (Boss) *Minding My Own... (Boss) *Ctrl, Alt, Delete (Boss) *Heist of The Week *The Dreaming - Part 3 *Dog Eats Dog (Killed) Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists